A Vision of the Future
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: When Alice was human James was after her right?But what about James was he after her blood or was he after her love?Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Ok I was reading a fanfic about Alice's human life and I got this idea.**

**Here is the summary:**

**James finds a new snack at night and goes to obtain it.**

**But when he looked at her he saw a goddess and fell in love.**

**Shunned by her he continues to watch over her in her fragile state hoping the day she will accept him will come.**

**This is their love.**

**Man this sounds like a very old romance movie. Don't you agree?**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**James point of view**

Mary Alice Brandon. A little human girl that was unique and different from the mindless and waste less humans that ruled this land.

She's little for her age a puny 4 four feet tall at the age of 13 when others were much more.

Her luxurious hair that falls to the middle of her back and her kind and trusting eyes.

What makes her unique from others is the fact that she has visions of the future.

I met her one day intent of merely capturing her to satisfy my thirst.

_I'm roaming the streets. It is midnight, the perfect time to strike in my opinion. And I see my prey._

_A little girl, out past her bedtime, walking clutching a basket filled with all sorts of things that hold me no interest._

_I toy with her. Dance in the shadows making her think she is seeing things._

_Appear in her vision for a moment and disappear._

_Her heart starts to race faster. I close my eyes enjoying the sound of it, soon it will stop._

_I run past her with my arm out to shove the basket out of her hands._

_She gasps knowing she felt something push it not that she was just being careless._

_She lets out a small whimper and the sound of it makes me even more excited as I go in closer and closer._

_I stop running right behind her and my arms go around her small waist pushing her to my body._

'_Hello' I whisper into her ear._

_She whimpers again and shivers._

_I inhale her scent. Sweet like lilies or some sort of flower._

'_P-p-pl-please l-l-l-l-let me go' she stammers._

_I chuckle once in her ear and ask quietly 'And why should I do that exactly'._

_She has no answer. Her breaths come out in short pants._

_I stroke her hair. How soft it is to the touch even my skin of marble._

'_My father is a wealthy man. He can give you whatever you want' she says to me hope rising in her voice._

_I chuckle once more and say 'The only thing I want right now is you'._

_She shudders, I can only imagine what things are going through her head right now._

_I position my teeth on her neck and bite lightly, enough for her to feel it but not enough to break the skin._

_I grab her right arm and turn her around. I always like to see the terror in the persons eyes before they die._

_When she is fully turned around her head is bowed in defeat._

_With a finger I tilt her head upwards to look into my eyes._

_Her eyes meet mine and I freeze._

_Her brown eyes drew me in held me there._

_They were filled with an innocence that fitted her tiny stature._

_Her face filled with wonder and fear, I was surprised that when I saw that I felt an odd emotion run through me. Guilt._

_Why would I feel guilt towards this one person? I had drank from all kinds of humans both young and old and yet I couldn't bring myself to blow out this candle of life._

_She was beautiful, an angel blessing earth with her presence._

_I felt my grip on her arm slacken and after one glance at my arm she took advantage of my momentary weakness and took off._

_Dumbfounded all I could do was watch her go._

I smirk to myself at what a fool I was back then.

I feel movement next to me, snuggling closer to me and almost as if my arms had a mind of their own held the person tighter to my body.

Looking down at the prize in my arms, sound asleep, I felt exhilaration.

She is still too young to be changed, much too young, she has yet experienced the world. But that time will come soon.

Your heartbeats are numbered my sweet Mary Alice and soon you will join me in the world of the vampires.

Oh yes very soon.

**Ok what did you think?**

**The next few chapter will be flashbacks showing how they got to where they are right now.**

**And hopefully the chapters will get bigger too.**

**Remember, reviews makes the world go round.**

**So until then this is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Goodbye Twilight

-1**Ok guys I know you are upset that this isn't a new chapter and all but I have to tell you something.**

**I don't feel Twilight anymore.**

**Yeah its true. I haven't for a while now but I tried to hold onto it to continue my stories but all things must come to an end.**

**Breaking Dawn just ruined it for me and the movie did help a bit but it can only do some much.**

**No I am not giving up on my Twilight stories just taking a hiatus. I don't know when or even if I will come back but if I don't come back I'll give the stories to someone else.**

**For some of my stories I just lost inspiration and have no idea where it is going and for others I never did have an idea just had to get the oneshot out of my mind and unto the computer.**

**I will still except story ideas for some stories and maybe I'll be able to write it and for others I'm going to give it to someone else.**

**So for now I bid you all goodbye and I hope to see you all again soon.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
